townhumans_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Page Template
This is your first impression of your town. You want to put its name, its location, and any significant info about it, like if its a capital or if it blew up, like on Chernobyl's page. Put this in the "paragraph" font. Say if its a popular TH, or predict if its' going to become popular or fade away. (To add the infobox, go to "templates" on the bottom right-hand side and click "add other templates", then search "Character" and fill it out. Don't add more categories than what is labeled here in the infobox or on the page's article itself. We are trying to keep things organised and uniform across all pages.) Description (this is in Heading 2 font) Appearance (this is in heading 3 font) describe your town's clothing and how they visibly act. if they are a ghost town or city, describe their shapeshift animal too. (this is in paragraph font) Personality (this is in heading 3 font) describe how your town acts around other towns, if they like or hte someone, and if they have anything special about them, like a disorder that affects how they act. (this is in paragraph font) Interests (this is in heading 3 font) describe what they do and dont like, and if they can generally be seen with a friend, in nature, at parties, alone, or like just hanging out. (this is in paragraph font) Nicknames Use bulletpoint list to list all the nicknames of your town you've chosen. (this is in paragraph font) History (this is in Heading 2 font) A section of history relating to the character (this is in heading 3 font) tell about the city or town's history in this time period, from the view of them as a town, not a character. (this is in paragraph font) A section of history relating to the character (this is in heading 3 font) keep writing about the town in a different time period. (this is in paragraph font) Foreign Relations (this is in Heading 2 font) describe if the town has any diplomatic ties, or if they are in the sister city or twin city programs. if they have no foreign ties, leave this paragraph blank but keep the heading, so if something is discovered or happens currently, people can still edit it. (this is in paragraph font) Geography (this is in Heading 2 font) describe the geography around the town, like if its cool and snowy, on an island, what country its located in and wherein the country, or if its a ghost town or city. (this is in paragraph font) Relations (this is in Heading 2 font) Family (this is in heading 2 font) family member - how they are related (paragraph font) family member - how they are related (paragraph font) family member - how they are related (paragraph font) Friends (this is in heading 3 font) friend name - status of friendship (paragraph font) friend name - status of friendship (paragraph font) friend name - status of friendship (paragraph font) Neutral (this is in heading 3 font) town name - why (paragraph font) town name - why (paragraph font) town name - why (paragraph font) Enemies (this is in heading 3 font) town name - the status of emnity or if they are related (paragraph font) town name - status of emnity or if they are related (paragraph font) town name - status of emnity or if they are related (paragraph font) Category:Rules